Jennamite An LoK Oneshot
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Bolin and Kika are sick and tired of being confused by the twins' similar appearances, and how do they solve that problem? By teaching them a lesson, of course.


**Hehe, alright! One-shot time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, sadly.**

"Ugh, those twins!" I growled, plopping face down on the couch in Mako and Bolin's apartment.

"What's…wrong?" Korra asked, turning her attention away from Mako for a moment.

"Whenever I see them," I exclaimed, sitting up quickly. "Whenever I approach those two! They just! They don't! Ugh, why are they them?!"

Korra snorted a laugh, walking over to where I was sitting, taking the seat next to me. "Why don't you tell me in a coherent sentence?" she offered.

I turned to her. "Your evil, coldhearted cousins take pleasure in confusing me," I told her.

"What?" she giggled.

"Why do they have to look like each other?! I can't tell them apart!" I exclaimed, burying my face in my hands. "It's just so confusing, and they…they enjoy being the cause of the confusion I feel!"

Korra laid her hand on my back. "Kika, they're twins, obviously they'll look like the other," she explained.

"But why?! I walk in and I'm like 'Hey, Desna, let me kiss you!' and then Desna goes 'Retreat, I am Eska!' and then I'm confused, and it's awkward, and then I leave," I replied. "We should dye Desna's hair purple!" I concluded.

"Kika, you might want to talk to him about that before you decide that on your own," Mako suggested, looking up from his paperwork.

"No one was talking to you, eyebrows!" I growled. "Anyway, if Desna's hair was purple, not only would it be my favorite color, but I would never accidently kiss Eska again!"

"There might be an easier way to solve this problem," Korra said quickly. "What if you-"

"Oh! I know! Either Bolin or I could get surgery to make us look like the other! Then _we'd_ be twins, and then Desna and Eska would get confused and see what they do to us, then _they'd_ get surgery to look different from one another. Then everyone's happy!"

"Kika, you've had some stupid plans before, but I'd have to say that that is the single most stupid thing I've ever-"

"Eyebrows, I don't need you undermining the hidden genius in my plan," I interrupted, unable to hide the growl in my voice. Mako opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the slamming of the front door. Every head snapped toward the figure in the doorway. "Ah, Bolin! We were just talking about you! I mean, _I_ was just talking about you, but-"

"Bo, why do you look so frustrated?" Mako interrupted.

Bolin stamped across the room, the door closing behind him, and plopped down on the couch, his head on my lap. "Ugh! Those twins!" he groaned, sounding aggravated. "Every time I go to kiss Eska, it turns out that it's actually Desna, and then…ugh! I should dye Eska's hair purple or something…"

"We were _just_ talking about that!" I exclaimed. "And I have a solution. Well, two possible solutions."

"Lay 'em on me," he replied, staring up at me.

"Well, option number one: instead of Eska's hair, we dye Desna's hair purple because, you know, purple's my favorite color, and I think it'd suit him."

"Okay…" Bolin trailed off and made a motion that told me to continue.

"Option number two: One of us gets surgery to look like the other, then the twins would know what we have to go through, and one of _them_ would get surgery so that they wouldn't look the same!"

Bolin was silent for a moment, staring at me with a confused look, his mouth hanging open slightly. After a minute, Mako exclaimed, "See, Kika?! Even Bolin thinks it's a stupid-"

"That's a great idea!" Bolin cried, jumping off the couch. "What are we waiting for?" he demanded, grabbing my wrist. "I bet Varrick could hook us up with that surgery!"

We made our way, happily, to the door, but found our paths blocked by both Mako and Korra. "Come on, guys," Bolin and I whined.

"Isn't there a different way to fix this?" Korra asked exasperatedly.

"I…" I looked at Bolin. "Remember those things my dad gave me?"

"Those rings?" Bolin asked, a devious glint in his eyes.

I felt a smirk stretch across my lips. "Oh, yeah…"

… … … … … … …

"Oh, Dessy-bear~" I sang, skipping into the apartment that Desna and Eska have been renting since they came to Republic City. "Dessy-Wessy-Bear~"

"Yeah, Kalika?" a muffled voice come from the next room. I smirked, hiding the wrapped box behind my back as I entered Desna's bedroom. I walked over to "Desna" who was sitting on the bed. I walked over, extending the hand that wasn't holding the gift, laying my hand on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're you and not Eska," I hummed, pulling my hand away.

"Okay," he nodded curtly. "Can I assist you with anything?"

"I just wanted to see you," I grinned. "Anyway…it's almost our seven week anniversary."

"I'm aware," he replied, looking at me suspiciously.

I giggled, handing him the present. He looked up at me, taking the package. "I was too excited," I explained. "I couldn't wait to give it to you. Besides I would've told you if I had to wait. I just can't keep secrets!"

His lips twitched up in a smirked as he untied the bow and removed the lid of the box. He pulled out a mint green crystal ring. "Thank you, Kalika," he smiled, inspecting it. "I truly appreciate it."

"Aw shucks, it's nothing," I smiled. "Put it on!"

He slid it on his middle finger, still smiling slightly as he stood up and took my hand in his, leading me out of the room, not noticing how the ring grew ever so slightly. Revenge is sweet.

While he led me through the streets, we passed Eska and Bolin. Bolin gave me a surreptitious thumbs up, which I returned. "It's the nine week anniversary of Boleska," I noted.

"What?"

"That's Bolin and Eska's couple name," I explained, squeezing his hand. "We'd be either Kesna or Kalesna. Or we could be Deska, but that could be confused with your couple name with Eska. Then there's Deslika, which is okay, I guess."

"Kalika, where did you acquire this ring?" Desna asked, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice as he inspected the ring that completely covered his finger.

"Huh?" I paused, trying to think of a quick lie. "I bought it from Varrick," I said slowly. "He said that it grows with love."

"Alright…" he trailed off.

… … … … … … … …

After we got some noodles, we made our way back to the apartment because Desna was getting nervous about that ring that was now enveloping his entire arm. We walked in and were greeted with an infuriated Eska and a whimpering Bolin. "Bolin, I demand to know why this continues to consume my body!" Eska growled, the ring covering her entire arm and half of her upper chest.

"Well, um…I…" Bolin stuttered.

"It's because you love Bolin!" I exclaimed before slapping my hands over my mouth.

"What? Explain further…"

"So we bought these rings from Varrick," I explained. "As anniversary gifts, right? And Varrick explained to us that they grow with the love the receiver feels to the giver."

"Wow, you really love me, huh, Eska?" Bolin smiled, looking at his girlfriend happily.

… … … … … … … …

"Alright, Kalika," Desna stated, standing in the living room next to his sister. "This was entirely cute and such then, but I feel this is getting out of hand."

"What are you talking about, Dessy-Bear?" I asked, walking out of the kitchen where Bolin and I were making dinner for the twins. I was stopped in my tracks by what I saw. "Oh…"

"What's up?" Bolin asked, stepping beside me. "Oh…"

The rings had engulfed both the twins. Desna's was just at his chin while Eska's covered her mouth. "I think this has gone on long enough," I stated, walking over in front of Desna, my arms folded over my chest, Bolin doing the same to Eska.

"Yup," he nodded.

"Kalika, before this kills either me or my sister, I request that you make it stop," Desna asked.

"It's not really love that makes it grow!" I laughed. "It's called Jennamite, also known as the creeping crystal, a type rock candy." I broke a piece off of Desna's, plopping it in my mouth.

Bolin nodded, pulling off a large chunk that was covering Eska's mouth.

… … … … … … … …

It took two hours for the four of us to eat all the candy, and, let's just say, the twins were not very happy. "I hope you two learned a valuable lesson about tricking us with your similar appearance," Bolin said, his arms crossed angrily.

"Yeah! I'm sick of kissing Eska when I want to kiss Desna!" I declared, throwing my fist in the air before falling back. "Too much candy…" I whined, rolling over onto my side to face the twins when something dawned on me. "Now that I think of it, how was this supposed to stop them from confusing us?" I asked Bolin.

**There you have it. How, indeed, was that supposed to stop the problem? The world may never know.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Feel free to drop a review!**

**Loves and hugs, my minions,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
